


The Movie

by NotOmnipotent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nothing past light kisses, horror film, moive theather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOmnipotent/pseuds/NotOmnipotent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish had practiced saying the same thing in his head about 50 times now..”Wanna go to the movies?” he must have made his brain explode because he must have said it a good 50 more times when he saw chemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored at 11:00pm and this popped in my head took me an hour to write and edit so go easy on me :3  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Comment/Kudo if ya want   
> C.H

Hamish had practiced saying the same thing in his head about 50 times now..”Wanna go to the movies?” he must have made his brain explode because he must have said it a good 50 more times when he saw chemistry. Chemistry Holmes, hot shot, tall, handsome, swimmer, not very approachable, has this deduction thing he does, actually he is a major jerk to everybody, but the girls all still have a GIANT crush on him. Hamish was friends with chemistry, really good friends in fact but lately Hamish had been blushing around chemistry and having weird thoughts and dreams lately, so he has been..not avoiding chemistry...but just trying not to see him at school and purposely stay away from him. Hamish shook his head looking at the clock, it was currently lunch time so chemistry would be in the pool. Chemistry somehow go the key and always locked the pool before class ended so only he could get in.

 

Chemistry's not really one for talking to people the only real person he has ever insulted and stayed afterward was Hamish, told him it was cool. He was currently doing some freestyle when he heard someone knock on the door. Looking up to see Hamish peering through the small window that the door had. Perfect chemistry thought First he is avoiding me and now he wants to talk to me during my only free time. His brain started buzzing about the possible ideas of why he would be here but he heard the door open. “Ha!” Hamish said “You didn't lock the door” “No” “Why” “I knew you would come and I don't want to get out of the pool” “No you just forgot” Hamish said knowing he was right. “What do you want” chemistry said swimming up to him “Uhh” Hamish lost his concentration looking at his friend practically naked. Chem was snapping his fingers “Wanna see a movie with me” Hamish said shaking his head CRAP that is not how I practice it! Hamish though wanna go to the movies is the none date, friends way of asking! Hamish was freaking out “Sure, how many times have you been practicing that one sentence you messed up” Chemistry said with a smirk on his face “First time actually” it was not a lie he had been practicing Wanna go to the movies not Wanna go to the movies with ME. “Hamish are you ok…” chemistry said a bit concerned for the movie they were going to see it was either horror or a romance movie and Hamish didn't do horror. “We should wait for an action movie” Hamish said not wanting to take chemistry to a romance “Its fine I wanted to see that horror movie anyway” Chem said testing the water “Umm actually I..I..” Hamish was completely blushing “Its fine I will let you use my jacket if you get scared” Hamish though he was going to laugh but he was just shrugging. “Can I just meet you there I will buy popcorn and a drink” Hamish said “No just give it a day and Mycroft will just give me a gift card for it all” Chem said a little bit louder as if he wanted someone to hear him. “Ok see you tomorrow night” Hamish said turning around “Hamish” Chem said getting out of the pool “Yea” his voice cracked “Is everything ok you seem a bit” Chem tilted his head “off, did I do something wrong” Chem said looking at Hamish with a dead stare “Ya know you could put SOME emotion in those eyes of yours, and I am fine” Hamish said trying to keep his eyes from wandering “Sure” he said sarcastically. 

 

 

They met at the theater. Hamish was wearing a beige jumper along with some dark jeans and red sneakers. Chemistry was wearing a coat like his fathers but more to his fit. The only real difference Hamish noticed about the two coats were that Sherlock's had red around the buttonholes while chemistries were purple. Hamish liked the purple more than the red. He was wearing what looked like a suit underneath the pants looked expensive and so did the shirt underneath. Hamish felt underdressed. “I assure you Hamish that I am overdressed for the movie” Chem said “How do you do that” Hamish said smiling. They bought their tickets and food with a gift card and Hamish really wanted to know if what ever Chem said comes true. “Sometimes Hamish depends on where I am and what I ask for” Chem said smirking popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth. “Ok no more of that tonight” lightly punching him in the shoulder. “As you wish” Chemistry said. “Hamish” a girl said confused running up to him “Oh hey Riley what are you doing here” Hamish said looking at the girl “Oh I am just here with the group Alexis, Rachel, Jenny, Sheryl and Maggie” she blushed a bit “hey Chem” said riley “Chemistry” chemistry said with slight annoyance only his family and Hamish called him Chem “Right sorry chemistry, well I better be going” Riley started to walk away when Hamish said something stupid “Why not join us” Hamish wanted to punch himself out for saying it “Oh no its ok I don't really like horror movies were seeing twilight” she said smiling waving goodbye to the two boys and running to meet her friends “If you didn't want to come with just me you could have asked” chemistry said, Hamish could have sworn there was slight hurt in his voice but decided not to say anything. “I don't know what came over me” he said laughing sadly rubbing the back of his head. Chemistry just walked away towards the theater they were in. “How could this get any worse” Hamish wished was answered when he saw chemistry just standing at the door bickering with someone. “NO BECKETT!” chemistry yelled in his cousin's face. “Fine then” beckett gave a nasty stare towards Hamish before whispering something in chemistry ear making him grab hold of beckett's suit ready to punch him out “Woah woah there Chem calm down” Hamish said trying to release the death grip he had around Beckett's suit. Chemistry immediately removed his hands from Beckett's suit as soon as Hamish touched his hands. “Keep him on a tighter leash Hamish” beckett said stalking off. “Wanna tell me what that was?” Hamish said “Later” Chemistry said “Promise” Hamish said knowing he would pretend he forgot, chemistry nodded in response. They sat down in the middle of the theater after fighting where to sit, Hamish wanted to sit in the very back while chemistry wanted to sit in the very front. They came to an agreement and sat in the middle. 

 

The movie was...terrifying for Hamish he was hiding behind chemistry jacket basically the entire time. Half way through the movie chemistry joined him to tell him what he missed and what was going on, there noses were basically touching and Hamish must have been blushing hard but it was too dark underneath his coat to notice. Chemistry was explaining how one of the side characters just died and Hamish had the most brilliant idea of kissing him. Wasn't to hard since they were inches apart, Hamish just leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It was quick like the kisses you gave your parents before bed. “I am so sorry Chem, I didn't mean it” he was whispering, there were very few people in the theater maybe about 20 in a place that could seat 75. Chemistry didn't say anything he just moved his head out from under the jacket and continued to watch the movie from what Hamish could..couldn't see from behind the coat.

 

Chemistry was mortified, there was so many calculations going on in his head of why Hamish had kissed him it started out simple enough, Hamish is scared of the dark so he kissed his dad like that when he was young for some reason, he just chemistry to shut up, he wanted chemistry to leave. SOMETHING, there had to be something chemistry wasn't seeing, a key point in this. Hamish was his best friend, his only friend. So he did it out of pity? chemistry thought clenching his fist..no. He did it because he felt bad for inviting that girl earlier...no, He...he….well he did it for some reason and chemistry needed more data in order to understand he lifted up his jacket and kissed Hamish quick the same way he kissed him before. Nothing...well there was something but emotion was not a part of deduction. So nothing. He is going through some type of phase chemistry thought.

 

Hamish had felt super guilty and feel like he should leave. He had to sit humiliated underneath his friends coat that he just kissed him under! This was bad he was hitting himself internally for what he did. Chem is just going to leave Hamish thought he is going to spill everything, all of your dark secrets to everybody in the school and-. His brain was cut off by chemistry coming back underneath the coat and kissing him again before leaving the safety of the coat. Hamish brain was frozen. “What.Just.Happened” Hamish said out loud not realizing it “The main character just died by the one person he trusted” Chem said quietly Hamish's heart sunk and repeated in his mind decoding what chemistry really meant, you just kissed me...the one person I trusted. Hamish started crying softly he had letting his emotions get the better of him “Hamish” Chem said quietly “Are you ok” he said to the coat sitting next to him...silence…”The movie is over Hamish” chemistry slowly reached out trying to grab his coat from Hamish, the lights were still dim while the credits were rolling but chemistry could read everything Hamish's face or see it. He did indeed cry, his emotions were all over the place, something else was wrong but chemistry couldn't place it. “Leave it down please” Hamish said wanting to cry, reaching out to try and pull the jacket down over him. Chemistry pulled the jacket from Hamish leaving Hamish out in the open. He closed his eyes not wanting to face his best friend. “The theater is empty Hamish” Chem said combing Hamish hair with his hand. “Why” Hamish said eyes still closed putting his hand up to his face “Why do I have to have a crush on YOU” yelling out the last word more viciously than the others. “You find me..attractive” chemistry said dumbfounded by his friends confession. “Who doesn't Chem, you are built like a god, you are in swim, you get straight A’s without even trying, your eyes change color every time I look at them, ever girl at school would love to be your boyfriend” Hamish looked at his still dumbfounded friend. “Is this funny to you!” Hamish said angrily seeing Chem look at him like that “Don't act like you didn't know chemistry you know everything! you knew I had a crush on you yet you played the pity card and kissed me so I would feel better” Hamish yelled the entire thing at chemistry and in return chemistry became even more dumbfounded then before. “Actually I had no idea, I may be able to read most things but..but things like that I am oblivious to, including my father whether he wants to admit it or not” Chem said looking slightly less dumbfounded and realizing what was happening “What that like the easiest thing to tell from a person even I can do that chemistry and your telling me that you-” Hamish felt lips on his own, the kiss lasted what seemed liked a decade until chemistry pulled back. “Stop taking pity on me” Hamish was raising his voice wiping his mouth looking up at chemistry but he winced when he saw chemistries face. He looked so innocent like a kid being exposed to the giant world in front of them, he looked scared, very very scared but there was another emotion Hamish couldn't quite put his finger on. “Hamish” chemistry said in a low deep voice that made Hamish knees go weak. “Yewa” Hamish got out adding a W because he could barely stand “We have to go the theater is going to close soon” Chem said in his normal no emotion voice. They walked out of there move into the lobby when chemistry put a protective arm around Hamish. Hamish in return kissed him on the cheek. Beckett was right Chem thought looking down at Hamish.

~Fin


End file.
